parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 2: Montana Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is part two of The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Toyland Express as Edward * Rustee Rails as Henry * Montana as Gordon * Tootle as Percy * Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt * Ed, Edd, and Eddy as The Little Boys * Harry Hogwarts as James * The Marklin Engine * Narrator (of Gordon Takes A Dip for the US) - Ringo Starr (US) Transcript *Narrator: Montana was resting in a siding. Sometimes, he thought... *Montana: It's really tiring to be such a large and splendid engine, one does have to keep up appearance is so. *Rustee Rails: Peep peep peep peep! Hello, lazybones! (arrives with four red coaches) *Narrator: Whistled Rustee Rails. *Montana: What cheek! *Narrator: Spluttered Jeffrey. *Montana: That Rustee Rails is too big for his wheels. Fancy speaking to me like that. Me who has never had an accident. *Tootle: Aren't jammed whistles and burst safety valves accidents? (arrives alongside) *Narrator: Asked Tootle innocently. *Montana: No indeed. High spirits. Might happen to any engine. But to come off the rails like Rustee did. Well, I ask you. Is that right? Is it decent? *Narrator: Then it was Rustee's turn to take the express. Montana watch him getting ready. *Montana: Be careful, Rustee. You're not pulling the flying kipper now. Mind you keep on the rails today. (Rustee Rails collects his three usual coaches like his red and yellow Express coach in the front, his red and white Express coach in the middle, and his red Express coach at the back, and departs Fantasyland station) *Narrator: Rustee went off in a huff, and Montana yawned and went to sleep. But not for long. *Driver: Wake up, Montana. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: A special train's coming and we're to pull it. *Montana: Is it coaches or freight cars? *Driver: Cars. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Montana: Cars. *Narrator: Said Montana. *Montana: Puh-huh. *Narrator: Jeffrey's fire was slow to start, so Toyland Express had to push Montana to the turntable to get him facing the right way. (Toyland Express couples up to Montana and pushes him onto the turntable) *Montana: I won't go, I won't go! *Narrator: Grumbled Montana. *Toyland Express: Don't be silly, don't be silly. (leaves Toyland Express on the turntable to be turned around) *Narrator: Puffed Toyland Express. At last, Montana was on the turntable. The movement had shaken his fire. It was now burning nicely and making steam. Montana was cross and didn't care what he did. He waited till the table was halfway round. *Montana: I'll show them, I'll show them. *Narrator: He hissed. He moved slowly forward to jam the table, but he couldn't stop himself and slithered into the ditch. *Montana: Oosh! (lands in the ditch) *Narrator: He hissed. *Montana: Get me out, get me out! *Driver: Not a hope. *Narrator: Said his driver and fireman. *Fireman: You're stuck, you silly great engine. Don't you understand that? *Narrator: They telephoned Emelius Browne. *Emelius Browne: So Montana didn't want to take the special train and ran into a ditch? What's that you say? The special's waiting? Tell Toyland Express to take it please. And Montana? Oh, leave him where his is. We'll get him out later. *Narrator: On the other side of the ditch, some little boys were chattering. *Boy 1: Oh, doesn't he look silly? *Boy 2: They'll never get him out. *Narrator: They began to sing. *Boys: Silly old Montana fell in a ditch, fell in a ditch, fell in a ditch, silly old Montana fell in a ditch all in the Monday morning. *Narrator: Montana layed in the ditch all day. *Montana: Oh, dear. *Narrator: He thought. *Montana: I shall never get out. *Narrator: But that evening, they lifted Montana and made a rope of sleepers under his wheels to keep him from the mud. Strong ropes were fastened to his back end, and Harry Hogwarts and Rustee pulling hard, managed to bring him to safety. (Harry Hogwarts and Rustee pull Montana out of the ditch) Late that night, Montana crawled home, a sadder and wiser engine. (Montana sleeps in his shed) Category:Julian Bernardino